Death Is Not The End
by hersheygal
Summary: Kate dies while with the Others. Sawyer and Jack are left behind to cope with her death. But is Kate really dead? Jate, Skate.
1. Chapter 1

Death is not the end

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST

A/N: Well I started writing this while I was really bored and decided to actually make it into a story. I am sure this has probably been done before somehow but hopefully you'll enjoy it.

The day was heavy with emotion. It seemed so unfair that it was a bright and sunny day as everyone gathered for Kate's funeral. Everyone stood there silently. No one wanted to talk because if someone would talk, then it would finally be admitting that Kate was dead. Sniffling could be heard all around as people stood around the graves. The newest cross was set up next to Ana's. But there was no body under Kate's cross.

Jack stood next to a couple of survivors he hadn't really gotten to know too well. He felt like he was in a never-ending nightmare. He had just stood in this exact place four weeks ago. This time though, It was way more personal.

Sawyer stood there in the same place he had stood for Ana's funeral except for a few feet back because where he had stood was now where Kate's cross was. Sawyer couldn't believe that he and Jack hadn't been able to bring her body back. Who knows what the Others may do to it?

Jack felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see a crying Claire in Charlie's arms. It had been Charlie who had tapped him on the shoulder, beckoning him to say something.

Jack turned around again and swallowed hard as his eyes filled with tears. He had to stay strong. If not for the other survivors, then for her. He took a strangled breath and opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

Sawyer looked up at Jack. He and Jack had a bigger bond now more than ever since they had been with each other the past couple of weeks. Sawyer saw how hard it was at this moment for Jack so he reluctantly opened his mouth to say something but Jack beat him to it.

"Kate." Jack managed, but it came out sounding muffled and distant.

Sawyer realized that Jack needed this so he kept his mouth shut. It wasn't like he wanted to talk anyways.

(Flashback)

Sawyer and Kate were being held in a separate room from Jack and Kate wasn't handling it too well.

"What could they be doing to him?" Kate fought back the tears as she sat next to Sawyer against the concrete wall. It had been a week since they had been captured, and a week since they had last seen Jack.

"I know just as much as the last time you asked me that." Sawyer said.

"I know but it kills me not to know anything. I mean, he could be dead." Saying that finally made Kate break down and Sawyer put his arm around her like he had so many times this week. He rubbed her back as she leaned against him.

"You gotta stay positive Freckles. I'm sure the Doc is fine."

"You don't know that." Kate managed.

"Well you always have me you know."

"Sawyer I told you-"

"I know I know. Being away from the guy has made you realize your true feelings for him," Sawyer said and Kate heard the hurt in his voice.

Kate wiped her eyes. "It's true. Would you rather me lie to you?"

"Well actually I just might rather like that."

Kate glared at Sawyer.

Sawyer ignored it. "Kate you need to eat."

Kate looked down at the plate of stale bread that she had been given a few hours ago. "I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten for a day. If Jacko was here he would make you eat and you probably would."

"That's right! I would because I would know that he was okay!"

Sawyer sighed and looked at the floor.

Suddenly the door opened and Kate and Sawyer squinted in the brightness of it.

A person was being thrown into the room by one of the Others. Kate and Sawyer hadn't really had any interaction with anyone except when they gave them food.

"Hey what's going on here?" Sawyer demanded.

"Where's Jack!" Kate yelled. The man just laughed and shut the door again.

Kate looked down at the person lying at her feet. The man was bloody and his shirt was torn, but she could recognize that tattoo anywhere. "Jack!"

She turned him face up and he was unconscious. "Oh my god!" She gasped.

"Sawyer help me revive him!"

Sawyer got up and checked his pulse. "It's steady. Don't worry." Truth was, Sawyer was relieved that Jack was ok. If Jack really had died, he knew that Kate would have been a mess and Sawyer didn't know if he could have dealt with that.

"Oh what did they do to you?" Kate asked softly through her tears of relief. She was holding on to one of his hands with her dear life. She didn't want him out of her sight ever again.

Sawyer sighed and resumed his place against the wall.

Kate stroked his face with one of her hands. His face was bloody and bruised and she realized that most of his body must be that way. All she could do now was hope that he would be ok.

(End Flashback)

Sawyer closed his eyes at the memory and tried to push away all the others that began flooding to his brain. The one that stuck out was when he and Kate had played I Never. It seemed to be the first time where Kate really did care for him. He knew he had been a jerk with the whole inhaler incident and she still hadn't seemed to completely forgive her until that point.

Sawyer struggled to stay in the present as Jack just kept repeating her name over and over.

A/N: please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'll reply as soon as the replying thing works again. I'm glad you liked it… I hope you like this chapter too. Don't worry you will find out how Kate dies. It's not this chapter but it is in the next couple of chapters. I think this chapter is really really sad.. I'm sorry! In the end it will all pay off I promise.

"Kate." Jack uttered once again. He shook his head, realizing how much of an idiot he was making out of himself. He knew what he wanted to say and how he wanted to say it. It was simple. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He missed her so much. It had only been three days since his eyes last fell on her limp body. Three days since his lips touched hers one last time. He could still feel her cold lips against his. Thinking about seeing her unresponsive body brought Jack to his knees as he started crying uncontrollably. A hand reached out and clasped Jack's shoulder, but Jack didn't notice as he tried to control himself, but couldn't.

Sayid knew how Jack was feeling. Jack had had no closure in this situation. Having to leave Kate's body must have been a horrible decision, but it was the only way Jack and Sawyer could have escaped in time. At least Sayid had had time to hold Shannon after she died, and was able to actually dig her grave. So now all Sayid could do was offer his companionship as he pushed his way to the front of the crowd where Jack was sitting at. Sayid placed his hand on Jack's shoulder as he was also blinded by tears at the memory of Shannon's death.

Seeing Jack like this made everyone else all the more upset and even Sawyer had a hard time keeping his composure. What he wanted to do was walk over to Jack and do the same thing Sayid was doing but he felt that it would just make him look like a idiot.

Jack remembered the first time he saw her after they had gotten kidnapped.

(Flashback)

It hurt to even think of opening his eyes. He knew if he did he would awake to pain and that wasn't something to be looking forward to. But he heard something familiar, or rather, someone. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to see who was holding his hand but it was blurry. He blinked several times and finally the figure came into focus.

"Kate." He choked out.

"Jack!" Kate exclaimed and held onto his hand tighter.

He slowly tried to sit up with Kate's help and soon he was leaning up against the wall with Kate still holding his hand.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked her, taking his other hand and checking her out.

"I'm fine. What happened to you?" Kate asked.

Jack shook his head, not wanting to relive the memory. "You can see what they did to me. They wanted me to answer questions, and for some reason, I felt that I shouldn't, and so then they did this to me." Jack then spotted the bread and reached for it and Sawyer grabbed it for him and gave it to him. Jack ate it all despite it being stale.

"Jeez Doc just how bad did they treat you?'

Jack looked at Sawyer, trying not to scare Kate but trying to tell Sawyer the real truth. "Bad" He looked hard at Sawyer and Sawyer caught the meaning.

"Is there anything I can do?" Kate asked.

Jack turned back to her and looked at her eyes. Those eyes that usually have him so captivated were now full of fear and compassion, compassion for him.

"No Kate. Really it's better than it looks," He smiled and squeezed her hand. "We just have to stick together and everything will be all right." He assured her, though he was scared out of his mind that they might come and take Kate away and do to her what they did to him. He knew she would not like to be questioned about her past.

Kate seemed to believe him and started to settle down. Jack put his arm around her and she snuggled against his embrace and they all fell silent. A while later Jack checked on her and found that she was asleep.

He was glad for it because then he had a chance to talk to Sawyer.

"What happened with you guys?" Jack asked him.

"They stuck us in here the first day we were captured and they just kept feeding us the bread twice a day and water once if we were lucky. That's all they've done. What about you?"

"They stuck me in a room much like this and I was in there for a few days. But they fed me real food. Like meat and stuff. I even got milk some days. But then three days after we were here they began questioning me about stuff from my past and stuff from here on the island. I have a feeling that they already know everything. I think they just want to see how far we will go to keep what we know a secret. I can't remember the last time I ate."

"Meat and milk?" Sawyer asked in disbelief.

"Look the important thing is, if they take you, don't give any information away."

"Why? So they can beat me up too?"

"They probably will, but something tells me if we tell them things freely, it won't be good."

"Well it's gotta be better than to get beaten up."

"How has she been?" Jack nodded towards Kate, changing the subject.

Sawyer thought for a second. He could play around or he could just come out with the truth. It seemed that honesty was really the best policy if the three of them were going to get out of this alive.

"It was pure torture for her to not know where you were. She hasn't eaten a lot. There were several times where she would just break down."

"You were there for her right? I mean you tried to make her feel better?"

"What kind of person do you think I am! Of course I tried to make her feel better!"

Suddenly the door opened again and a man stepped inside. Sawyer saw that Jack recognized the guy and Sawyer decided to just keep quiet.

"Did you inform them like we told you to?" the man asked Jack. The man had a gruff voice.

The expression on Jack's face turned from fear to determination. "No." he said quickly.

The man glared at Jack. "You don't have any idea what He'll do, do you?"

"How would I know anything? You never told me anything! You asked about me but never did you answer my questions!"

The man stared at Jack and then his gaze fell upon Kate, who was still sleeping comfortably against Jack. The man snorted and then looked at Sawyer. "You." He pointed at him. "Come with me. You try anything and you'll end up like him." The man nodded at Jack.

Sawyer looked at Jack and then back at the man.

"I said come." The man said once again.

"Alright already. Just what do you want with me?" Sawyer stood up and the man grabbed his arm and led him out of the room and shut the door.

Jack closed his eyes and tried to rest, trying to forget everything that had happened

For that whole next week, Jack and Kate spent the week alone in the room, being treated just like Kate and Sawyer had been. Kate wasn't too happy that Sawyer was probably being treated just like Jack had been, and she was even more afraid now that she knew she was probably next.

That also scared Jack, because he wasn't sure how she would handle it, and he couldn't bear the thought of her being in pain.

(End Flashback)

Jack had finally calmed down and he closed his eyes, wanting this nightmare to be over, wanting to wake up and to see Kate's smiling face. Sayid let go of his shoulder and he motioned to people that the funeral was over. If you could even call it a funeral. It had just been people standing around, each of them silently saying goodbye to the woman who had become such an important person in all of their lives. Soon the area was cleared out and Jack still sat there as before with Sawyer lingering behind in the same spot he had been.

Sawyer needed to say something, he couldn't just walk away from this funeral without saying anything. "Well Freckles," he was surprised at the huskiness of his own voice. " I guess life really isn't fair. You always believed that there was good in me, and I want to show you that you were right. " He felt stupid that he was talking to a cross that didn't even had Kate's body underneath it but he still needed to do this. "You were always there for everyone, and I'm glad you finally found your escape." He looked back up at Jack, who was looking at him. Their eyes met, and Sawyer knew Jack had heard everything he had said. For some reason, that didn't bother Sawyer. Sawyer nodded at Jack and he walked away, leaving Jack all alone to his thoughts.

A/N: Augh.. for some reason I don't like how this came out.. Especially Sawyer's little speech. Did that even make sense? I wrote the escape thing because she always runs and now she's finally stopped because she's dead. Does that make sense? The next chapter will explain how she died. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Ok here is the next chapter. Now we find out how Kate died. Kind of.

Jack had no idea how long he'd been sitting there, but he knew it had been a while since Sawyer had left. Jack was completely drained from all of the events of the past month. Things were going to be so different now without Kate around. Kate had been one of the few things that kept Jack going during the day. Kate had given him a reason to get up in the morning. Jack smiled as he remembered their last couple of times together.

He hated himself for leaving her with the Others. It haunted him. What if she really hadn't been dead? He shook his head. He could not go down that path. It was just like his father all over again. He never had closure in that situation and he felt like he was in the exact same spot once again.

His eyes welled with tears again as he remembered first seeing her dead body.

(Flashback)

Jack and Kate sat still waiting for something to happen. It had been a week since Sawyer had been gone and they knew that today would be the day that he would be put back in the room. It would also then be the day that Kate would be taken away.

"Don't let them take me Jack. Don't." She pleaded with him.

"Don't worry ok? Nothing will happen." Jack tightened his hold around her shoulders.

Jack had never seen Kate this vulnerable and scared. She was scared of being confined to one space and she was even more scared of being asked about her past. He warned her about it because he wanted her to be prepared but it seemed to only make her worse. Despite the circumstances, it had been nice to spend time with her for a week. They had talked quite a bit and they seemed to always touching each other in some form, whether it be in hand holding or hugging.

The door then opened and this time Jack and Kate were prepared. Sure enough, Sawyer was thrown into the room. He wasn't unconscious though. He did look much like Jack had. He was bruised and bloodied. The man didn't say anything and he then just shut the door.

Sawyer saw the two of them against the wall and he walked over there to sit down beside them.

"What happened?" Kate asked, wide-eyed.

"Same thing that happened to Jack sweetheart." He muttered.

"Did they ask about your past?" Jack asked.

"Hell yeah."

"Did you give them anything?"

"No." Sawyer said and looked Jack in the eye.

Jack paused and tried to figure out what Sawyer was saying. Had they told Sawyer what they had told him? If so, then they were all in trouble.

"I'm so scared." Kate admitted.

Jack knew it. She was trembling slightly. Jack knew it was time to pull out the big guns.

"Kate, look at me. Kate." He touched her chin and lifted it and looked her in the eyes as he grabbed her shoulders. "Everything will be all right. It's ok. Sawyer and I won't let them hurt you."

Kate just nodded as her eyes filled with tears.

"Kate? You hear me? I promise. "

Kate nodded again.

"I won't let anyone come near you. I love you." Jack said.

Kate's eyes widened and she looked more scared than ever. Even Sawyer was a little shocked by that admission.

Jack stayed firm though and finally Kate believed him.

"Ok." She said softly.

"Okay?"

"Yes." She said a little louder.

Jack signed as his back fell against the wall again, unable to keep the straight face anymore. He couldn't handle much more of this. He knew it had been a little out of the blue for him to say what he said but he felt it was time to stop beating around the bushes. He really did love her.

Then the door opened again and Kate grabbed onto Jack's arm.

This time, it was Henry who came in.

"Why hello there. Have you been enjoying yourselves?"

"You said you wouldn't hurt us." Jack said.

"Well, we have a different definition of hurt Jack. You see, what we are doing is benefiting the better mankind."

"So what, we're your lab rats now? Sorry but I won't fall for the cheese." Sawyer said as he glared at Henry.

Henry laughed. "Yes I know. It's a pity." He looked down at Kate.

"Come along Kate."

"She's not going anywhere." Jack said firmly.

"Oh really?"

"Not while we're here." Sawyer said.

"Well then we'll just have to take care of that." Henry said and he walked over to the door and looked outside it. A couple of moments later two tall, menacing men came in.

"Take care of them." Henry said, pointing at Jack and Sawyer.

Jack and Sawyer stood up in front of Kate, ready for anything.

One man took down Jack, and one man took down Sawyer as Kate whimpered in the background, screaming for them to stop. A minute later it was all over. Kate was gone and Jack and Sawyer were panting on the ground.

Having recovered, Jack slowly got into a sitting position and sat against the wall. "It's all my fault." He moaned as he put his head in his hands.

One week and three days later.

Jack and Sawyer were extremely worried. It had been three days later than it should have been for Kate to come back and no one had said anything. People would come in and bring them food and water but they wouldn't say a word to Jack and Sawyer.

It became night on that third day of the next week and there still wasn't any sign of Kate.

Jack had given up. "I know she's dead Sawyer. I failed her. I promised her nothing would happen to her and she's probably dead." He groaned as he leaned against the wall.

Sawyer kept his eyes closed as he also leaned against the wall. "Stop beating yourself up Jack. It's not your fault ok."

Jack just shook his head.

"Look it's their fault that they did this to us. If you keep beating yourself up then you won't do either of us any good." Sawyer continued.

Suddenly, shuffling could be heard from the door.

"It's the middle of the night. Do you think-?" Jack started, but didn't finish it because he was trying not to be too hopeful.

The door opened and a young girl slipped inside. "Shhh. Don't talk. I'm here to help you."

"Oh well that reassures us right there." Sawyer said sarcastically.

"Where's Kate?" jack demanded.

The girl shook her head. "Look, you guys need to escape. I have a plan for you but you have to memorize it in order to get out."

"Why should we trust you?" Sawyer asked doubtfully.

"Because I'm your only hope now. "

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"I don't mean to upset you, but your friend is dead." The girl said quietly.

"Who are you!" Jack wouldn't believe it until he saw it himself.

"I'm Alex."

Jack looked at Sawyer.

"You think that's the French Chick's girl?" Sawyer asked Jack.

Jack shrugged. "How can we believe you when you guys have treated us this way?"

"Look I know you wouldn't trust me and you don't have any right to, but it's going to get worse if you don't leave tomorrow night."

"So Kate's really…?" Jack trailed off, not wanting to finish the thought.

"I'm sorry." Alex said.

"How?" Sawyer asked.

"Three days ago I was walking in the hallway when I heard voices. I listened in and they were giving Kate a shot. She wasn't struggling. She was just laying there mumbling,-"She interrupted herself. "Which one of you is Jack again?"

"I am." Jack said.

"Oh, well she was mumbling your name over and over. She was pretty weak already. You see, the whole week she had refused to say anything about her past or anything that had happened. But then apparently they didn't want to bring her back in here like they have been doing. Finally though she gave up and began telling Tom and Henry things. I'm not exactly sure what she told them but I knew that Tom and Henry were very happy. But then it exhausted her apparently. Then they were giving her that shot. I went into the room to check on her after they left and she was looking pretty bad. I asked her if she was ok but she wasn't speaking clearly. They gave her a weird shot. They miscalculated the dosage. There's something special about her and they weren't able to figure it out. Something went seriously wrong. I can't tell you anything else. If they found out what I've told you, then I will be in trouble. All I know is that you need to get out of here."

Jack looked at Sawyer. "Did they tell you that if we did anything wrong that they were hurt her?"

"Yeah but I just didn't take them seriously."

"I think we should have." Jack said grimly.

Sawyer shook his head. "Don't believe her Jack. She's one of them, remember?"

"She's apparently our only hope right now! And no I am not going to believe her until I see it for myself."

"You can't see her." Alex said quietly.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"Because it's not allowed. There's no time."

"Just tell us where she is and we'll go find her on our way out." Sawyer said.

"I can't do that. I shouldn't even be here right now."

Jack sighed. "Then just tell us the plan."

The next night, Jack and Sawyer stood at the doorway waiting for Alex's signal. She had instructed them on which way to go and so they knew what to do. When Alex unlocked their door, they would wait five minutes and then they would make their move.

"Do you really believe her?" Jack asked.

"Do I believe what?"

"That she's dead."

"I don't know what to believe anymore." Sawyer said.

"Well we have to figure this out Sawyer! What if she really is alive and we're abandoning her to them? If she is dead, I wouldn't dare leave her body here."

"Well neither would I!"

They then heard the click of the lock.

"That's the signal." Jack whispered.

"No, really?"

Jack glared at him. "Can't you talk normally for once?

Sawyer didn't say anything.

The time finally came and Jack cautiously opened the door. Sawyer and Jack walked down the hallway until they got to the end of it. They turned to the right and continued walking.

"She said the door labeled AAA right?" Jack asked Sawyer in a whisper.

"Yeah."

They got to the end and found the door. They found themselves in another hallway. As they walked, they looked at all the labels on the doors.

There was a bunch of numbers and letters on some of them, and some of them had actual words but they were really strange.

Detention Room

Serving Room

Rightful Actions

Time

The Past

The Future

Experimental Room

Of course Sawyer pointed them out and had some kind of smart comment on them, which Jack ignored. But then one room caught Jack's attention. The door was labeled "THE ROOM" in bold letters. He stopped in front of it. "What do you think this room is?"

"How the hell would I know? Come on Jack we gotta get down to the end. "

"What if Kate's in there?"

Sawyer stopped and turned around. "Kate's not in there."

"Yeah she is."

"No she's not. How would you know?"

"I just know it. "

"No you don't."

Jack placed his hand on the doorknob. "I'm going in."

"It's probably locked like all the other rooms in this place."

Jack turned the knob and grinned at Sawyer. "Nope it's open." As soon as he opened the door a burst of cold air came at him and he almost fell down.

"What the hell?" Sawyer asked and walked over to the door. "Are you sure you still want to go in there?"

"Yeah." Jack opened the door and gasped. It was completely white everywhere. It was a very large room but there were not a lot of things in it. There was a counter, and two tables against the opposite walls. It was freezing in the room and completely silent, but one thing caught his eye.

In the middle of the room, there was an operating table of sorts. On top of it, was Kate in a gorgeous white dress.

A/N: Sorry it got so long and I'm sorry that I'm ending it here. I know it's killing you guys. I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: I put someone in here for you Got Scots and I know you'll notice him:D

"Do you think someone should go over there and talk to him?" Claire asked Charlie as they sat together near the fire.

Charlie shook his head. "Jack needs to grieve on his own time."

"But I don't want him sitting there all night and I know Kate wouldn't like that either."

Claire clutched onto Charlie's hand tighter. Kate's death was so devastating for everyone.

"Well if he's still sitting there in a couple of hours I'll go get Sawyer. They seem to have gotten closer."

Claire nodded and closed her eyes.

Sayid sat with Desmond and Locke. It was quiet all around the camp tonight. Sayid's heart went out to Jack. Tomorrow he was planning to talk to Jack but tonight Jack needed to be alone.

"I hadn't really known the lass." Desmond said.

Sayid and Locke looked at him.

"I remember, she was pretty, well I guess anyone would be pretty if you hadn't seen anyone for two months." Desmond continued. "I watched her come down the hatch entrance. To me, she was a angel. I grabbed her, out of fear. I mean, she could have been someone that was bad. I knew I would have to be cautious so I took a good look at her and then knocked her out. That girl," he smiled. "Had so much aggression, but so much compassion as well."

Locke stayed quiet, changed by his experience in the hatch.

Sawyer watched Jack from the shadows of the trees, taking pride in the fact that he was able to keep it together. Although he wasn't sure if that was good or not. Did it mean he hadn't really cared about Kate that much, or was he just not that type of guy?

Jack lost it again as he remembered seeing her. Jack had moved closer to Kate's cross. He just needed to be near it. And then he pulled out her airplane out of his pocket, remembering how he had grabbed it from Kate before they had dashed out of the room. He clutched in his hand as he cried, knowing he would never know the story behind Kate's precious plane.

(Flashback)

"Kate." Jack shouted and rushed to her side, immediately checking her pulse. When he didn't get one, he tried to see what was wrong with her so that he could fix it.

Sawyer came to Kate's other side and gazed at her. Through all the bruises and dried blood, she still looked like an angel from heaven, especially with this dress on. Her hair was unkempt but it was still pretty. Sawyer gently pushed the hair off her face and stared at her, knowing she was already dead like Alex had said. He wanted to remember every feature, every smile, and every laugh that he had ever seen from her.

Sawyer looked up at Jack, who was quickly loosing it.

"It's ok Kate, I'm here. You're going to be ok." Jack said frantically, as he started doing CPR.

He was pumping her stomach, and then breathing into her mouth, cringing at her cold lips, knowing that she was dead but not wanting to actually admit it.

Sawyer let him work, knowing he needed this, knowing Jack was the kind of guy that didn't like failure, which didn't make any sense for Jack to even become a doctor then.

"Jack." Sawyer said.

Jack didn't look up, he continued pumping and breathing into her mouth.

"Jack she's gone, stop."

Oh how this reminded Jack of so many times when his father would tell him to stop when a patient was dying.

"Jack.. Come on. You know she's gone."

"No." Jack shook his head, not willing to give up so easily.

"We've got to leave before they come."

"Then we'll take her with us.'

"There's no time! She's dead Jack! She's gone." Jeez since when did he become the rational one around here? Lately it seemed like he was always getting Jack back in check since Ana and Libby died. That day that Libby was on the brink of death, Sawyer couldn't believe that Jack wanted to leave and go find Gale and abandon Libby. And then when he and Jack were talking about the funeral, it didn't even seem like Jack had thought about talking at it.

"She's not gone."

"She's been gone for at least a day."

Jack stopped pumping her stomach and stared at her, holding her hand, tears threatening to fall.

"I failed you." He whispered.

Sawyer closed his eyes. _Here we go… _ He thought.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault."

Jack looked up at Sawyer and Sawyer could see the self-loathing in his eyes. "Yeah it was. It was all my fault. I made a promise I couldn't keep."

"You can't blame yourself. It was Their fault." Sawyer felt like he was a record playing over and over saying the same exact things. It wasn't like he was all that happy right now either but he didn't like the fact of having to drag Jack away as well. It was tough to leave Kate's body, but it had to be done.

"We have to go Jack."

Jack nodded. "We're taking her with us." He said, determined. He'd picked her up once and he'd do it again.

"Jack no. There's no time!"

Jack carefully scooped Kate up in his arms and held her tight against him. Wait, was that a small tug he had felt on his arm where her hand lay? No it couldn't be.

Her plane clattered to the ground, where it had been, Jack had no idea.

Sawyer picked it up. "It's her plane."

Jack nodded.

"You're not bringing her. Put her down Jack."

Jack sighed. He knew Sawyer was right. It would be impossible to run away with Kate in his arms.

He slowly lowered Kate back onto the table, already missing her being that close to him.

Sawyer took one last glance at Kate and then walked to the door, checking to see if anyone was around.

Jack drank in Kate's appearance, memorizing her every feature. Then he bent down and kissed her. "I love you Kate." He murmured before grabbing her plane and leaving.

Sawyer and Jack quickly found their way out and left.

Every step Jack took, took him farther away from Kate. And every step he took broke his heart more and more.

Jack ran behind Sawyer, his vision blurred by tears.

(End Flashback)

A/n: Next chapter will have no flashbacks! Now I have to go work on homework.. sigh…And let me tell you I am dying for a new episode.. I just read another spoiler.. yeah I know I'm so bad.. and so now it's really killing me. Well anyways, please review if you're reading this!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST. .. sigh..

A/N: So here's the next chapter. I know it's been sad and this chapter is moderately better but the next chapter makes up for everything!

One Week Later

Sayid tried to talk to Jack the next day but he wouldn't let him. Apparently Jack was the type of guy that shut down after this sort of experience. All Jack would do was sit around on the beach with Kate's plane in his hand, and every once in a while someone would come sit with him and start talking to him but he wouldn't reply.

Every night he visited Kate's grave and talked to her like she was there.

"I wish you could have seen the sun rise today Kate. It was gorgeous. Charlie and I talked a bit today. He wanted to see if I was ok. I'm not ok. I don't get why they can't see that already. They just don't understand."

Jack didn't check up on anyone that entire week and luckily no one needed a doctor. He wouldn't talk to anyone and finally Charlie approached Sawyer who was chopping wood

"Hey!" Charlie tried to sound cheerful.

Sawyer stopped and wiped his brow and nodded his head at Charlie.

"So.. um.. what are you doing?"

"Chopping wood, what's it look like I'm doin'?

"I don't know."

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean what do I want?"

"Well you ain't here to chit chat. I sure as hell know that. So what do you want?"

Charlie sighed. "Claire asked me to come talk to you to get you to talk to Jack."

"Uh huh. Now why should I talk to the Doc?"

"Because he isn't acting like himself, and he sure isn't acting like a doctor. No one else can get Jack to talk to them. He barely eats and he probably doesn't sleep either."

"Jack hasn't acted like a doctor for a long time." Sawyer said, remembering.

"Oh come on Sawyer. I know you care about him just like the rest of us do. We won't kill you if you admit that you are worried for him too."

"I ain't worried about him. Jack can take care of himself." Though Sawyer seriously doubted that anyways.

"Please? If not for Jack then do it for Kate."

Sawyer tensed up. "Now why would my talking to Jack be doing it for Kate?"

"Do you really think Kate would want him to be like this?"

"How should I know?"

"Look, forget it okay? I thought you might have actually started to act human but nevermind." Charlie began to walk away.

Sawyer rolled his eyes. "Ok fine I'll talk to him." He yelled at Charlie's retreating figure.

Charlie smiled. Boy would Claire be proud of him.

Speaking of Claire, where was she?

Claire walked to Sun's garden, eager to talk to her. These island mothers had to stick together.

"Hi Sun. You mind if I join?" Claire asked, seeing Sun working.

"Sure Claire." Sun smiled as Claire sat down.

"So how are you doing?" Claire asked.

"I'm doing ok.. I'm still kind of shocked. Kate was there for me when I needed her." Sun frowned. "I don't think I was ever there for her that much."

Claire smiled. "I meant the baby but I wanted to know about that too."

Sun smiled. "Oh," She placed a hand on her stomach. "She's doing fine. She? I guess I think it's a girl." Sun smiled wider.

"You know I thought that Aaron was a boy and here he is." Claire smiled, then her expression grew sad. "Kate was there for me too. She delivered Aaron you know. But Kate really wasn't the type to let other people help her. She was too independent."

Sun nodded. "I know. It just doesn't seem fair that you and I are finally happy again just in time for her to die without having her prince charming."

"Do you think Jack will be ok?" Claire asked.

"I don't know. I think we should watch him just in case he doesn't do anything…stupid." Sun said carefully.

"Stupid." Claire repeated. She hadn't even thought of that possibility.

Sawyer spotted Jack sitting alone in the sand. It looked like he hadn't moved since this morning when he had seen him there. He probably hadn't moved.

Sawyer walked over to him and sat down.

Jack turned and looked at him and then looked back out at the beach.

Sawyer didn't know what to say. Was he supposed to ask Jack how he was doing right off the bat? Or was he supposed to make small talk first? Well he wasn't one for small talk anyways.

"So what's been going on?" Sawyer asked.

Jack breathed in quickly, like he had just been awakened. "What?"

"I see you're still holding that plane." Sawyer nodded towards the plane in Jack's hand. Well he had gotten a reaction out of Jack, so that had to be good.

Jack clutched it tighter, as if afraid Sawyer would steal it. "Yeah so?"

"Hey don't get so defensive. I'm on your side remember?"

Jack shook his head. "No one's on my side."

"What?"

"No one doesn't even know how I feel."

"Don't say that! Everyone here has lost someone Jack! You're not the only one on this island carrying around regrets and crap!"

"Yeah well at least you didn't lose the one you loved." Jack said, his voice sounding different.

Sawyer couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I loved her too you know. I also was starting to like Ana. I lost two girls in one month so don't you be sayin' I haven't had it rough Jacko."

Jack turned to Sawyer and Sawyer saw the tears in his eyes. _Oh please not the waterworks_, Sawyer silently begged. If Jack started that again then Sawyer would have to make a run for it.

Jack shook his head as he looked back out to the ocean. "I'm sorry." His voice sounding hoarse and tired. "I didn't mean that. I know everyone has just as much reason as I do to be upset. I shouldn't be so selfish."

"Yeah. You shouldn't. It was bad enough that I had to come over here to get you out of your self-hating trance."

"Thanks Sawyer. You're the least likely person I would have thought that would have been talking to me like this. And I know you were right when you made me leave Kate's body. Thanks."

Sawyer didn't respond. "People are worried about you. Now if I were to go off and not talk to everyone for a week people would be happy, but you, they need you. You're their leader and doctor. So you need to shape up and get back into the swing of things." Sawyer got up. "Cause I don't want to have to talk to you like this again."

Jack smiled. Just the least amount of humanity that Sawyer showed killed the guy.

That night Jack walked over to Kate's grave again but this time he didn't say anything. He got on his hands and knees and dug a small hole near the base of the cross. When he felt it was deep enough, he kissed the plane and placed it inside the hole, then refilled the hole.

"Goodbye Kate." He whispered and then walked off in the moonlight towards his tent.

A/N: Poor Jack… Please review! I didn't like this chapter as much but I am so excited to share the next chapter with you guys.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: This is what you all have been waiting for. I decided to be nice and post it tonight. I hope you like it! There will be one more chapter after this but in this chapter you will find out if Kate really died or not.

One Month Later

"Well you see I just don't know if I brushed it against poison ivy or not." The girl said.

Jack took her hand in his. "I don't think it's poison ivy. You're just having a reaction to whatever it was you brushed against. You can let me know if it gets worse but for right now you're fine." Jack said tiredly.

"Ok. Thanks Jack." The girl said disappointedly.

No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get Jack to even look at her in the way that she'd been trying to the last couple of weeks. He just wasn't interested.

Jack sighed and walked out of the medical tent. He was getting so tired of these little things that people came to him for. If they were in the real world they wouldn't be going to a doctor for any of them.

"Hey Doc." Sawyer called from a little ways away. He was sitting over by a tree relaxing.

"Hey." Jack walked over to him.

"What have you been up to?"

"The usual. You?"

Sawyer shrugged. "Yeah me too."

"That girl just won't leave me alone." Jack said.

"What girl?"

"That Ashley girl. She keeps coming to me with these weird excuses. "

"Oh she's coming on to you huh? Well she is kind of cute."

"Yeah well you can have her. I'm not ready for that yet.'

"I just might take you up on that offer.' Sawyer grinned.

Jack rolled his eyes." Well I've got to go finish my rounds."

"Yeah. Me too."

Jack laughed as he walked away.

Sawyer stopped grinning and looked out onto the ocean. "If only she was here." He murmured to himself. If she could see how he and Jack were getting along now he knew she would have been overjoyed.

Jack had stopped visiting Kate's grave as often. Sawyer figured that it was too painful. They never talked about her anymore and they certainly didn't bring up their time with the Others.

Jack had been visiting Kate's grave every night though without anyone noticing. He'd been going when everyone else was asleep because he had a hard time sleeping. He didn't talk to her as often as he had before.

Jack visited Claire and Charlie's tent next and gave them some water.

"Hi Claire." He smiled as he looked down at the baby that Claire was holding.

"Hi Jack. Do you want to hold him?"

"Can I?" Jack asked, putting his stuff down.

Jack took the baby into his hands and started cooing to him "Oh you're such a good boy aren't you huh? You taking care of your mom? Yeah you're just a happy little guy." and things like that.

Claire smiled watching them. Jack seemed like such a natural with children.

"So how are you doing Jack?" Claire asked.

"I'm doing ok." Jack looked up and smiled at Claire.

"That's good."

"Where's Charlie?"

"Oh he and Hurley are hanging out playing poker somewhere. Hurley taught him a couple of weeks ago and now he's addicted.

"Addicted to poker huh?" Jack smiled, and then he remembered playing poker with Kate, Hurley, and Sawyer and he stopped smiling.

"Hey you should go and play with them. You'd beat Charlie like the pretty boy he is." Claire grinned.

Jack shook his head and gave the baby back. "No. That's not my thing."

"But you played before?" Claire said, confused.

"Yeah, but it's not my thing anymore." He became serious as he handed Claire some water. "See you later." And then he walked away.

Claire sighed. No matter what she did, it seemed like Jack was going to never be able to be himself ever again.

Jack continued to make his rounds around the camp and finally it became night time. He laid down to go to sleep but couldn't. All he could think about was Kate. So finally he got up and went to visit her grave.

He sat down beside it, feeling a need to see her again, wanting to hold her again. He'd give anything to see her again. "I miss you so much Kate." He whispered in the wind.

"Everyone reminded me of you today. I could hardly handle myself. No matter what I do, I can't move on. I've been trying to, and people have been trying to get me to. Mostly Sawyer and Claire have been. There's this girl. Her name is Ashley She won't leave me alone. I mean I admit she's pretty, not as pretty as you of course but still pretty. I keep thinking that maybe I should move on. But I can't. You're too much apart of me. I just can't believe it took me so long to realize it. " Jack sighed as he fought back tears. He hated being like this.

He looked up at the moon. It was a full moon tonight and it was so pretty.

His gaze fell on the ocean and he saw a figure standing in the water.

He walked towards it, captivated. He got closer and the figure turned towards him. It was Kate in the white dress.

"Kate?" Jack gasped and stepped backwards. He blinked twice and looked again. She was gone. Jack shook his head. He was going crazy. Just like he had right after the crash. He walked back to the grave again and sat down. He heard a noise to his left and found Kate to be standing a few yards away, completely wet and shivering.

Before Jack could react she started talking. But Jack couldn't understand her.

She was whispering and her eyes were wide with fright as she shook.

Jack walked closer to her. "Kate?" he swallowed, sure of it now that he was crazy. And she started walking away, back into the jungle. "Kate!" He ran after her and even though she was walking, she still was able to stay in front of him without him reaching her. He didn't understand. "Kate!" and suddenly she was gone.

He looked all around him, breathing hard. He thought he heard a scream in one direction and he started running towards it. He ran straight into a clearing and in the middle of it was Kate laying on the ground in the white dress. But this time Kate had bruises on her and the dress was torn.

Jack was scared to approach her but he did anyways.

"Kate?" He knelt down beside the still form, sure that this was just another one of his horrible dreams he'd been having.

She was laying on her side so he moved her so that she was laying on her back.

He felt her pulse and to his surprise there was one. It was faint, but it was there.

He stoked her hair, his heart beating out of his chest. Was she really there or was it just him? He didn't know, but he liked this dream and never wanted to wake up. Maybe he could find a way to not wake up.

He gathered her into his arms and her body was snug up against him. She had lost a lot of weight so she was very tiny.

"What did they do to you?" he murmured as he leaned his head against hers. He started stoking her hair. Then he felt a slight tug on his arm sleeve. It was the same tug he had thought he had felt right before he and Sawyer had left Kate in the room.

"Kate?" He checked her pulse again and it was better. He hugged her tighter and then he brought his lips to hers. "I love you Kate." This time her lips weren't cold. They were warm. He smiled. He hoped that he would never wake up from this dream.

Then she started moving a bit and Jack stayed still. He wasn't sure of what to do or how she would react. Then her eyes started to flutter and finally, they opened.

At first they widened as her emerald eyes stared up at Jack's. "J-Jack?"

Jack's smile broadened. "Kate!"

"Is it really you?" Kate asked. She seemed to be terrified yet hopeful.

"Yes Kate it's me."

She sat up and moved out of Jack's lap and sat beside him.

"I- I can't believe you."

"Yes you can. It's me.' He said gently.

"It's been you many times before Jack, and then they would trick me." Her voice was shaky as was her body.

"What have they done to you? I thought you were dead."

"I thought I was too. I've thought that many times." She shook her head. " I don't want to say anything else. I've done this before, and gotten tricked. I can't go through it again. I just can't."

"What do you mean?"

"They would put me in situations where I would think I was with you or someone else and I really wasn't. It's horrible." She started crying. "I can't trust you. As much as I want to, I can't."

"Yes you can." He grabbed her hands but she pulled away.

"Don't you see how much I want to Jack? I can't. It's not even you. I know it's not. " She hid her face in her hands.

"What would happen when they would do the tests? Was there anything weird that would happen?"

"We never kissed in any of them, and we never talked about what we've been though. I would say something about it and you would change the subject and it seemed like every time I would try to kiss you, that's why I would wake up and realize I was still back with Them. Oh Jack they are so horrible."

"What would happen differently the past couple of days?" Jack got into his doctor mode. All he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and tell her she was ok but he needed to know what had happened.

"Well I've been doing these weird tests and I would see some things like I would be in the jungle or by the beach. But then the last time they did it on me, I saw you. They said it was a break though. But I don't know what that means."

"Do you remember being ejected with something a couple of weeks ago?"

"Yes. Jack they thought that giving me the shot would make me become-" She stopped abruptly. "Look what you're doing! You're making me think it's really you!" She accused.

"But Kate it is me! Don't you see? They let you go! They didn't need you anymore."

"They did say the other day that they were almost done." Kate said thoughtfully.

Jack stood up and gave a hand to Kate, which she looked at, at first and then she took it as she stood up wobbly.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked in concern.

"I'll be fine."

There she was, right in front of him. She was as gorgeous as ever and she wasn't dead, unless this was a dream, but if it was a dream, he wanted it to never end.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. It's just.. I thought you were dead and here you are. I just..It's me Kate." He pleaded. "I remember everything. Don't you?"

She nodded." Tell me what you remember." Her hand was still in his as she walked closer to him so that they were only a few inches apart.

"I remember you kissing me and running away. I remember you getting kidnapped and I remember how scared I was when you were brought out. I remember you telling me you were sorry for the kiss, and then I told you I wasn't. I remember…"

"It is you." She smiled and then she hugged him. Jack brought his arms around her as he hugged her back tightly, not wanting to ever let go.

Finally he started talking again. "Kate I've missed you so much. I can't even describe what I have been going through. When I thought you had died, I lost a big part of me. I haven't been the same." He felt a huge lump grow in his throat. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize how much you really mean to me. I love you so much.." He whispered the last part.

Kate drew away from Jack a little. "Oh Jack."

Jack saw that she had started crying again.

"I knew there was a reason why I was holding on and not just giving up. It's because of you. I love you too." She said.

Then he leaned in to kiss her for what seemed like forever. It was a soft and gentle kiss as they clung to each other.

When they finally broke apart, Jack smiled. "See? It really is me."

"Yes it is." She laughed a little.

Jack put a hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears and then she did the same to him.

He gave an embarrassed laugh and quickly swiped at his eyes. He hadn't even realized he'd been crying.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight again." He told her.

"I won't let you out of my sight either." She grinned.

"Dance with me?"

"What?" Kate asked in surprise.

"You're already in a dress."

"Here? Without music?" Kate looked around in the dark clearing they were in. The only thing that showed that they were there was the moonlight shining on them from above.

"Yeah." He held out his hand and Kate took it.

They got close together again and began slowly dancing as Kate laid her head on Jack's shoulder. Jack gently kissed her on the cheek. She closed her eyes. After all she'd been through, it was worth it. She had found her place. She was finally home again.

A/N: Awww how sweet. Well let me know what you think. The next chapter will have all the other castaway's reactions. So did that reunion make up for all the sad stuff? I hope it did.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST

A/N: Here's the last chapter. I'm sorry it took a couple days to get it up. Fanfiction wasn't letting me.. grr Well anyways, I hope you enjoy!

The Next Day

Jack and Kate walked out of the jungle hand in hand the next morning, having spent the entire night together.

As they walked back to the beach Jack remembered something. "I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"Come on." Jack said, and he led her to her grave.

"So this is my cross?"

Jack sighed. "Yeah."

Kate squeezed his hand tighter. "Let's take the cross off then ok?"

"Ok." Jack let go of her hand and carefully took the cross off and looked at it for a second. Then he put it down. "I need to give you something.

He sat down and began digging. Kate sat down beside him and watched him.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked curiously.

Jack didn't answer and finally he brought out her plane and brushed it off. "Here. I know it means a lot to you."

Kate carefully took it from him. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at it and held it in her hand. Jack watched her reaction.

She looked up at Jack. "Thank you. I thought I had lost it." She said softly.

Jack smiled and hugged her. "It was a big comfort to me when I thought you were gone."

Kate smiled. "I want to get rid of it."

"What?"

"All the memories invested in this plane, I just, I want to start again. I need to let go. I'll tell you someday all about this I promise, but now, I just need to get rid of it."

"Ok."

"Come on." Kate took Jack's hand and they both walked to the shoreline and stepped in the water.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jack had sort of become attached to the plane even though he had no idea what it really meant.

"Yes." Then she threw it out and sighed.

Jack put his arm around her and they stood for a couple minutes in silence.

" I think I want to change my clothes." Kate said, looking up at Jack.

"That might be a good idea" Jack agreed and he walked her to her tent, but they didn't get there without someone noticing them.

"Is that Kate?" Charlie asked Claire in disbelief.

"What?" Claire's head whipped around to see what she was saying, and sure enough, there was Kate and Jack walking towards Kate's tent.

"Why is she wearing a dress?" Charlie asked.

"Why is she alive?" Claire asked the more important question and then she gave Charlie Aaron and then she ran over to them.

"Kate?" Claire hugged her and Kate hugged her back.

"What happened? We all thought you were dead!"

"I'm not dead.' Kate said and then she explained to Claire what had happened.

"Oh Kate. There's so much that I have to tell you! I'm so glad you're ok. It just hasn't been the same without you."

"It's really good to be home."

"Ok stop talking. Let Kate change her clothes ok?" Jack interrupted them.

Claire grinned at Jack knowingly.

"Why are you wearing a dress anyways?" Claire asked.

Kate shook her head. "It was some kind of thing with the Others."

Claire smiled and hugged her again. "That's weird. I didn't have to wear a dress. At least I don't remember it. Well I'm going to go tell everyone ok?" Claire then left to tell people and Jack decided to go get some water and give it to everyone since he hadn't done it yet that day.

Kate walked into her tent and changed her clothes. She looked all around her tent, trying to forget what had happened to her. She didn't even have any idea of how she had gotten back to this side of the island. She didn't even recall some of the things she had been through while she was with the Others. She knew she would have to find some way to deal with it though.

When she finished getting dressed, she walked out of her tent and spotted Sawyer running over to her. Then suddenly he stopped and just looked at her.

Claire had been going around telling everyone that Kate was alive and so it finally got around to Sawyer. He just had to confirm it though so he spotted Jack talking to one of the survivors so he walked over there. "Hey Doc?"

"Hey Sawyer." Jack grinned. That had to be the happiest Sawyer had seen Jack in a while.

"Is it true? Is she alive?" Sawyer's heart raced.

Jack's grin broadened. "It's true. She's in her tent changing."

Before Jack could say anything else Sawyer took off toward her tent. And then there she was, walking out of her tent. When she saw him she stopped and just looked at him.

Sawyer slowed his pace and walked towards her, not sure of how she would react. Then she started running towards him and soon they were in a warm embrace.

"We all thought you were dead Freckles!"

Kate laughed and they broke apart. "Well I'm not dead.. Here I am."

"How'd you get back?"

"I don't really know. It was really confusing. Jack found me in the middle of the jungle. I was in a white dress."

"I saw you in the white dress"

"You did?"

"Yeah. Jack and I were leaving and he just insisted that you were in this one room so we went in there and sure enough there you were. But you were dead." Sawyer swallowed, trying not to remember how he had felt. "Jack tried to resuscitate you, but it didn't work, and I had to make him leave."

"That was probably when they had given me that horrible shot. "Kate shuddered. "I'm so glad to be back, but it feels weird, you know?"

Sawyer nodded. "Yeah. It's weird to have you back. Well maybe things will start getting back to normal again. Jack hasn't been himself since we thought you died."

"Oh admit it Sawyer you missed me too." Kate smiled knowingly.

Sawyer became serious. "I missed you a bunch Freckles. Things just aren't the same without you around. Watching everyone all upset, and Jack especially, jeez he's scary when he's upset, but it was awful. Don't ever do that again." Then his face broke into a grin again, "But hey, now we've got our fruit picker back, we'll all be able to eat again."

Kate rolled her eyes." Yes I'll pick you some fruit Sawyer."

Thanks. Oh and you should know that I kept your dear doctor in line this entire time."

"Jack said you guys had been getting along. That's pretty hard to believe and I'll have to wait until I see it to totally believe it but that makes me happy. You two are good for each other."

They stood staring at each other, a mutual understanding between them.

"Hey." Jack broke their comfortable silence.

They both glanced at Jack. "Hey.'" Kate smiled.

"I see you changed." Jack said to Kate.

"I see you changed too." Sawyer said.

Jack looked down and looked back up at Sawyer. "No I didn't." He was confused.

"You're already acting all macho again." Sawyer grinned. "If I remember correctly, this time yesterday you were in a bad mood."

Jack laughed and looked away. "What can I say? Things have changed now."

"Yeah. Thankfully.' Kate said.

Jack and Sawyer both smiled at her. They were both so happy that she was back.

Just to be able to look at her again was the best thing in the world for them both.

Then Kate heard something from the jungle and there was Sun and Claire walking out of the jungle. They ran towards Kate and Sun hugged Kate.

"We thought you were dead!"

"I know." Kate smiled, getting a little tired of hearing that over and over. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great now that you are suddenly alive."

"We need to steal Kate from you fellas if you don't mind." Claire said. "Girl talk you know." Claire winked at them.

"Girl talk?" Sawyer groaned. "Leave me out. I'm glad you're back Freckles." He nodded at her and walked away.

"Ok well don't keep her for too long. I want to take her out tonight." Jack said,

Kate smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Don't worry. I won't let them take me for too long"

Sun and Claire glanced at each other.

Jack watched as Sun, Claire, and Kate walked back into the jungle again. His life had changed again in one night and this time it was for the better. Things seemed like they were looking up from this moment on and tonight he wanted to show Kate how special she really was to him.

"Oh Kate you should have seen Jack. You dying completely destroyed his world." Claire said as they walked.

"Really Kate for that first week he didn't do anything but sit there holding your plane. After that he was seemed to be ok but any little thing that reminded him of you upset him." Sun said.

"Jack told me that it really did upset him but thank you for telling me. Jack never really did show me that he cared for me as much as he did until last night."

"Jack is a great guy Kate. So you guys are together now?" Claire asked, looking knowingly at Sun.

"Jack is a great guy." Kate agreed. "Yes I think we are together."

"We're just so happy that you're here. We've missed you terribly. You really are a huge part of everyone's lives around here. " Sun said.

Later on that night Kate sat under the stars thinking about everything that had happened. It was bothering her that she couldn't remember what had really happened with the Others and what had been things they made her think were real. She didn't even know how she had gotten back. The last thing she remembered was laying on a medical table while they told her that she was going to be seeing Jack and that it really would be him. She did see him. He had been sitting by the graves last night. She remembered trying to say something to him and he looking scared of her.

She tried not to let it bother her too much though. She decided she was going to start a new life, and it was going to start by throwing that plane out in the water. It was hard to do, but she knew that if she wanted to start fresh she would have to do it. It seemed as if Jack had gotten attached to it as well.

It was weird to her how everyone had missed her so much. Kate hadn't thought that she had been that special to people. She was moved by how everyone had been telling her how Jack had been acting. It was kind of a shock to her since Jack hadn't really shown that he loved her. When they had been trapped in that room alone together with the Others, Jack kept telling her that, but she felt that it was just because of the circumstances, that if they weren't with the Others, then Jack wouldn't do anything. She was glad she had died in a way. Things had changed and she finally had a new life to start.

"Hey Kate." Jack called from behind her and Kate turned around and smiled at him.

"Dinner's ready."

Kate got up and walked towards him. Jack was the first step of her new life and she knew that if all else failed, she would have him.

"Thanks for telling me." Kate reached for his hand as they walked.

Jack just nodded.

It was weird having Kate back. But it was so wonderful. He knew things would be different and he couldn't wait. Here he was with the one person he loved the most. He knew that they both still had issues they needed to overcome but for now they would just take it one step at a time.

Jack suddenly felt the urge to grab Kate and kiss her. So he stopped her and kissed her slow and tenderly.

When they broke apart Kate laughed. "What was that for?"

"I love you." He smiled warmly at her.

Kate looked up into his eyes and was lost in how sweet they looked. "I love you too." For Kate, death wasn't the end, it was only the beginning.

A/N: The End. I hope you liked this fic. I loved writing it! I want to thank all my loyal reviewers. It means a lot to me when you review! If you have any questions you can ask me. 


End file.
